flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Arc Bosses
The Main Flouna story line contained several antagonists and villains for the Wahda guild and their allies to overcome. From the sympathetic to the truly malevolent, the personable to the villainous, this page details the antagonists that the heroes had to overcome to end each arc. Shirrogoth In life her name was Shisa, wife of the monk Buraka and mother of one. She experienced the tail end of the tabaxi wars in her childhood, but the majority of her years among the living were spent inside the peaceful Tabaxi empire under the rule of King Leonidas and the dragon Igjarjuk. In the year -103 a plague began to sweep across the empire. The tabaxi suspected the plague had been caused by the human settlers who had recently arrived. Despite the tabaxi establishing a quarantine the plague continued to spread uncontrollably, bringing the empire form prospering to crippled in a short three years. Shisa was spared the infection, as was her husband, but their newborn child was not. After losing her child and seeing her nation collapsing around her, Shisa was driven mad with grief over the death of her child. Her husband Buraka was unable to comfort her and she ran into the woods at the base of pride's peak with the body of her child to mourn. While she was there, her cries of grief were heard, and she was contacted by the Atropal Shkiga. She didn't even realize it was happening, but her heart was full of anger and emptiness at the unjust death of her son. This despair was strong enough to allow the Atropal, sealed beneath the earth to hear and contact her. The Atropal offered her a magical pact. It would grant her Immortality and the ability to let everyone in the empire feel her pain. In Exchange, she would safeguard Pride's peak and hold Igjarjuk prisoner until the Atropal could be freed. Shisa accepted the pact, and her body decayed with her inside it as she was transformed into a deathlock. Shisa was no more and she took on the name Shirrogoth. With her new pact magic she stormed Pride's Peak, killed king Leonidas in combat and scattered the stone of his amulet across the castle. She took control of Igjarjuk's body and rode on his back and forced him to decimate the tabaxi empire in his icy breath. But in all her rage she couldn't bring herself to destroy the Lynx tabaxi village. She spared them because Buraka was there, and she couldn't bring herself to kill her husband, and be truly alone forever. She spared their village and set off the keep her half of the pact. She returned to pride's peak, sealed Igjarjuk on the lay line as Shkiga instructed her. She raised all her tabaxi victims as an undead army to protect the castle, then she locked herself away in a secret chamber beneath the throne room. For almost three hundred years she sat atop pride's peak, rocking the frozen corpse of her child, waiting for the terms of her pact to end. Buraka would visit the castle, but he never dared approach her directly. For her, just having him near was enough. She waited until one day, in the year 196, Buraka came down into the chamber she had locked herself in. He had brought friends from far away, but she wasn't concerned with them. She just wanted to talk to him, wanted him to join her. He said he loved her and that he wanted to be with her again. She ripped his heart from his chest and planned to resurrect him so they could be together in undeath, but the guests he brought began to battle with her. Somehow they had reunited the amulet of kings and had take control of her undead army to use against her. Through a twist of fate the great nephew of the dragon Igjarjuk, the half dragon Palar managed to pull her child from her arms in the battle. She begged him to stop, but when she refused to release Igjarjuk and the other tabaxi undead, the half dragon froze her child with his breath and smash it on the ground. Without her pact boon, all her years, and dark magic she had been using all this time caught up with her at once. She crumbled to dust and Nemesis was finally able to take her soul. Neritha Titan Neritha was a revered, non-divine goddess of the Mariq and Kozek territories on the mainland. She is revered as a deity, though she does not actually have a divine spark she does possess immense power granted to her by her worshipers. While the existence of her powers, her artifacts, and her worshipers are concrete facts, her life's story is more a mythology than history. Legends of her say she was a woman who lived in the mainland territory, now known as Mariq. An unknown number of years ago - possibly thousands - Neritha was a mortal woman. She lived a simple life on a farm with her two daughters and her son, Paran. But one summer her son was called to fight in a long forgotten war. Neritha was sad for a time, but she hoped her son would return. Paran did return one day but he was changed. Time and war had hardened him and made him cruel. He ate all the food Neritha and her daughters' had gathered for the harvest, and drank their well dry. Paran tried to take his sisters to wife one night and when Neritha tried to stop him, he stabbed her with his spear and threw her body in the well. He took her daughters for his pleasure that night and left the next day. Neritha would have died at the bottom of that well if the being who lived among the stars known as _______ hadn't descended that night. She gave Neritha a star that healed Neritha. _______ also gave Neritha a whip, fashioned from a snake and a chain that would be strong enough to defeat Paran. When Paran returned to take Neritha's daughters again, Neritha defended them. She did battle with Paran, and defeated him. She threw his body in the well and let him die there. Neritha lived her life and went to her final rest at the edge of the mountains. Her status as a mythological figure is backed up by her son's descendants, the war-faring parani nation's existence and the small blessings she gives her worshipers. But most of all, the four artifacts associated with her: The loadstone chain and the silver serpent she had defeated her son with, the golden star that had healed her, and the skull of the parani king. The skull of her son. In the year 197 corrupt members of the Agorician senate planned to re-unite the Agorician territories with the empire to their north again. But to do that they would need to squash the military of the Kozeki nation in one swoop. They sent out missives for mercenaries and treasure hunters all across the world to find the four artifacts. They planned to get the artifacts and resurrect an avatar of Neritha. They would tell her that the Kozeki nation was aligned with her son, the Parani king and have her massive titan avatar destroy them. They succeeded in being her back but they lost control over her and she began to head for the capital city of Agorice to destroy them first. Luckily the Wahda Guild had been one of the mercenary groups who were called to find the artifacts. Once the guild learned of her avatar's presence, they worked to redirect her away from the city to battle her. She had little interest in them, which gave them the opportunity they needed to get the Cleric Koritha to her head to remove the united artifacts from her body, causing her avatar to collapse and break apart. Shkiga Shkiga was ancient. Almost as old as Voltunt itself. In the late stages of the Dawn War, a god, whose name has been lost to time, sought to re-create the conditions in the astral sea that caused the first gods to spawn. He succeeded in his efforts and he created three divine beings, capable of growing to become gods. One of these to-be-gods, was Shkiga. But time was not on this unnamed god's side. Before his creations could mature, he was killed in battle against one of the obyriths. Without him to guide their creation, their essences began to rot and the three to-be-gods were sealed away in the deepest depths of Carceri where they were forgotten. For millennia, Shkiga lay, imprisoned and alone in Carceri. One day, in the year 1621 TI the Beholder, Gel'ixs, ruler of the underground city of Astazia called out to the Atropal and offered it freedom. Shkiga accepted the offer and was pulled into the prime Material plane. But Gel'ixs and his forces attacked Shkiga when they arrived. Using the Godkiller Greatsword Gel'ixs' attempted to steal Shkiga's divine essence to use in his insane quest to become a god. Even with all the preparations and his armies, Gel'ixs was killed by Shkiga. Shkiga's screams of rage and necrotic energy killed everything within a sixty mile radius as the Godkiller Greatsword 's magic encased Shkiga in another prison, this time of dendritic crystal. Unable to remove the sword, and unable to recover from the battle, Shkiga held on to its essence and slowly caused its dendritic prison to expand as it waited for an opportunity to escape. In the year 2715 TI Shkiga heard the cry of a tabaxi mother in pain. This tabaxi was close to one of the dendritic crystal veins and this allowed Shkiga to feel her hatred and grief. Shkiga offered her some of their power in exchange that she take the lives of the tabaxi and captured the dragon Igjarjuk on top of a layline junction. The dragon would act as a battery to absorb layline magic and if Shkiga could get the dendritic crystal to reach the dragon on that mountain they could use the dragon's pent up energy to destroy the Godkiller Greatsword and be free. This plan nearly worked, but in the year 3014 TI Shkiga's pact with Shirrogoth was broken, Shirrogoth was killed and Igjarjuk was freed just six years before the dendritic crystal would reach the dragon. But another opportunity arose. During a raid by the naturally psionic githyanki on Pride's peak, near the dendritic crystal vein, Shkiga contacted the githyanki supreme commander, Sirruth. Shkiga agreed to provide the commander with limitless undead soldiers in exchange for freedom. But the githyanki, in their attempts to find Shkiga alerted the Wahda Guild to their presence. The Wahda guild negotiated with Shkiga for a time after defeating the githyanki, and Shkiga tried to get the Wahda guild to free them, but their efforts were in vain. A pit fiend that was summoned during the battle between the Wahda guild and the Githyanki killed Shkiga's trump card, the reanimated Gelixs, beholder zombie. With nothing left The Wahda guild attacked Shkiga and in their weakened state Shkiga wasn't able to defeat them. Shkiga was killed and their essence was finally pulled into the Godkiller Greatsword. Mephistopheles Mephistophilese is the Lord of Cania, the eighth layer of hell and he serbed as the proxy-arc boss of the Hell and Back Arc. We did not fight him, he was tricked by the contract we signed with him into being banished upon our request. Majessia Majessia was the demon who caused the spell sickness back in the year 98 and possessed Selena for over a year. Kilvag Kilvag was the Chief of the Frost giants of Fey Valley.